


One Sip of Tea That Shows The Way

by PumpkinLily



Series: Events at Ridge Farm - Queen Must Fuck Weekend 2020 [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Breaky - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Must Fuck Weekend (Queen), Mutual Pining, Ridge Farm setting, Sort Of, hints of Froger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinLily/pseuds/PumpkinLily
Summary: “Deaky’s wonderful, you know.”Yes, she knew – not that he was waiting for the Moon to answer him. It wasn’t the first time Brian told her about what was going through his head, constantly bustling with thoughts and ideas, and it wasn’t the first time he talked about John either, with a smile and a voice that said a lot about the spot the bassist occupied in his heart.aka Brian is pining and needs a bit of help to confess his love to John. Fortunately, he receives some unexpected help ;)
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor (hints), John Deacon/Brian May
Series: Events at Ridge Farm - Queen Must Fuck Weekend 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753768
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51
Collections: Queen Must Fuck Weekend





	One Sip of Tea That Shows The Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! ❤ So, with a bit of delay - I've had a lot of work this week-end - the first entry of what I planned to post for Must Fuck Weekend. It's a mix between Magic Potion and Aphrodisiacs - though it doesn't create feelings, they were already there all along, hence the mutual pining ;)
> 
> Big thanks to Tikini and emma_and_orlando for organising this week-end. What a blast!!
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this! And it was about time I wrote my first Breaky smut :D
> 
> Have a good read!

“Deaky’s wonderful, you know.”

Yes, she knew – not that he was waiting for the Moon to answer him. It wasn’t the first time Brian told her about what was going through his head, constantly bustling with thoughts and ideas, and it wasn’t the first time he talked about John either, with a smile and a voice that said a lot about the spot the bassist occupied in his heart.

“Well he does have that annoying habit of throwing peanuts in my hair when I play my solos…”

But one laugh or a smile was enough to make Brian forget about all vexations provoked by any small thing thrown in his mane of hair. How could he stay mad at John?

He leant a bit more on the window’s ledge, and his smile grew larger. “We’re so lucky to have found him. I wouldn’t wish anyone else as our bassist. He’s very talented- and speaking of which, he’s written a song for the album, _You’re My Best Friend_. Roger finds it soppy, but I really like it. It’s a beautiful song.”

Despite Freddie’s insistences, John hadn’t wished to confirm if there was a lucky person that had inspired him the sweet lyrics. He hadn’t talked recently about a girlfriend, or a particular girl for that matter, but Brian knew it wasn’t the sort of thing he’d speak about spontaneously.

“I wish…” The rest of his sentence didn’t make past his mind, but his smile fading off his face indicated the tone of his thoughts.

He had in him a touch of hope to be that lucky person, but the fear his friend’s heart might be taken by someone else was much stronger.

He stayed silent for a moment, continuing to gaze at the star-spangled sky. The quiet sight of the Moon and the vast night sky always soothed him, but it couldn’t make every difficult thought easier to bare.

“Sometimes… Sometimes I think about finally telling him.” Brian tensed his lips. “And then I think about… everything else.”

If there was someone else, once again. If John simply didn’t feel the same. If the fact he was in love with a boy disgusted him. In any case, Brian would end up with a broken heart, and his friendship with him might not be the same after that. Maybe it could even perturb the band’s balance, and if there was one thing Brian cherished just as much as his friendship with the bassist and his dear guitar, it was Queen.

Most of the times, he told himself he preferred not to risk anything and keep his feelings for him, even if it meant suffering in silence and possibly watch their youngest member blossom in someone else’s arms. But imagining the two of them together, imagining John telling him “I love you” was very pleasant.

If only it could become more than a thought…

But whether Brian had a chance or not, he was aware he first needed to stop torturing himself, and simply dare.

He sighed, feeling a pang in his heart. “…I wish I was brave enough to tell him how much I love him.”

And it wasn’t the first time he showed the Moon there was a long way to go.

**-***-**

The first thing he noticed as he opened his eyes was a smell. A sweet scent that reminded him of tea. Red fruit tea, maybe.

In the darkness of the room, Brian needed a bit of time to make out the form of a small object on the bedside table, something that looked like a mug and that wasn’t there when he went to sleep the day before. Tiny white, fluorescent spots seemed painted on the surface.

Intrigued, he crawled to the edge of the bed, and turned on the bedside lamp. The object that had seemingly appeared over night was indeed a mug, filled with a tea of a beautiful, rich red colour. And what he’d seen as tiny white spots were actually tiny stars, scattered on a deep blue night sky along with a half-moon.

Next to it was a bottle of Vaseline.

Brian frowned in confusion. What kind of joke was this?

He figured the Vaseline belonged to Roger, but what was it doing here? And where did the mug came from? He’d never seen it among the house’s cutlery.

…An early birthday gift?

A heartfelt smile illuminated on his face. It _had_ to be from John. Not that Roger and Freddie couldn’t make him gifts, but the bassist was the one who often made tea for the whole band in the morning, as he was always the first up. It was so considerate of him to-

But how did he manage to bring the tea in his room without waking him up? Surely the wooden floor would’ve creaked under his steps. And why giving it to him now, rather than on the 19 th ? Not that he was complaining, of course-

The Vaseline. Why John would’ve brought him Vaseline with his tea?

…Was it an invitation-

Brian felt his cheeks heat up. Did John _know_? Could it be his own way of saying “I love you too”?

He had some doubts. Not that John couldn’t be straightforward and daring, but a love confession in the shape of a kindness and Vaseline was more in the line of Roger’s way of thinking. He had no trouble imagining John could’ve found the idea bold enough to go with it. When it came to have naughty ideas and give friendly suggestions to take the plunge and get laid, Roger was always the first – while pining in silence for Freddie himself, but it was another matter.

Or maybe it really _was_ John’s idea?

…The gesture certainly was unexpected, and lacked subtlety, but if it meant his feelings were mutual, Brian would take it without a hesitation.

He took off the covers, sat and reached for the mug – the ceramic was still warm – then brought it to his lips. With such a pleasant smell, it could only taste wonderful.

The first sip surprised him. The taste was much more powerful that the smell suggested, almost overwhelming, but delicious nonetheless. And if the tea was maybe a little bit too hot, the amount of sugar in it was just how he appreciated it.

He took a second sip; no, he decidedly couldn’t exactly identify the flavour. it did resemble red fruit tea, mixed with other ingredients – flowers? Spices? Cinnamon, and citrus fruits maybe. One certain thing was that he had never tried this tea before. Not only the intense yet mellow flavour was unique, but the lingering taste seemed particularly persistent for tea, and it didn’t only warmed his mouth, he could feel the heat slowly spread through his throat, his chest, his entire body. It was really strange, and-

…And did it matter, really?

 _No, it_ _didn’t matter,_ Brian eventually decided as he put the cup back on the beside table. He felt good.

Very good in fact, as if a weight had been taken off his chest, as if nothing bad could affect him. The same kind of exhilarating thrill as when they played the last notes of a concert, feeling on top of the world, bodies and minds boiling with excitement.

What a wonderful gift. _John._

He absolutely had to thank him.

**-***-**

John took a look at the wall clock; he’d entered the time slot where his bandmates could consider getting out of bed, though they almost never showed up at the same time. He could prepare water for the tea.

As he filled the kettle, the distant creaking of the stairs came to his ears. It sounded as if whoever was going down the stairs was in a hurry, an unusual thing for Freddie, Roger or Brian in the morning. Maybe one of them were struck by inspiration and soon he was going to hear about an amazing idea for a future song.

Just as he placed the object on the gas stove, Brian entered the kitchen. John turned around to greet him and was taken aback by his radiant face. Him who seemed always a bit grumpy in the morning, he was showing a large, bright smile, and sparkling eyes that were looking at him as if he was the most beautiful star fell out from the sky.

“I love you.”

The “’morning Brian” stayed stuck in his throat.

Had he heard right?

The next moment, Brian’s soft lips were against his own, one of his hands gently cupping his cheek while the other rested on his waist.

…If it was a dream, he didn’t want to wake up.

But the best part was that it wasn’t a dream. The warm tongue searching for his own, the sweet taste – red fruit tea? Something with cinnamon maybe – engulfing his mouth, the soft and yet powerful warmth spreading through his body were very real.

Brian’s love was very real. Just as the sensation of his growing arousal lightly in contact with his lower abdomen.

And John had secretly hoped his love was reciprocal so much, he wasn’t going to question this sudden confession and this passionate kiss. Neither the taste of tea in his friend’s mouth when they hadn’t had breakfast yet.

Instead, he focused on holding his waist and deepening the kiss, as an incredibly pleasant feeling came over him, and his heart fluttered, lighter than it had been in a long time.

Nothing mattered anymore, aside from the fact Brian loved him back.

John wished the power of love would give him unlimited breath, but they had to catch their breath eventually. It was okay though. Brian’s hands were still on his body, warm and soothing, and the sight of his hazel eyes bright with love and desire, his grin filled with fondness, was a wonder.

He gently stroked his cheek. “Deaky, I’m in love with you. You’re a wonderful person and I wish I could be by your side for the rest of my life.”

John felt deeply moved. He had imagined that scene many times, but no daydream could’ve prepared him for hearing such emotion and sincerity in his tone, his smile.

“I-” Heart hammering in his chest, he fought to make that lump in his throat disappear. “I really love you too.”

He didn’t think it was possible, but Brian’s redden face turned even brighter. “ _Deaky_ …”

There was so much love and softness in his nickname, John thought he was going to melt for a second.

Brian then leant forwards and their lips met in another kiss, a bit slower than the first one but no less passionate, tongues swirling, hands gripping their clothes tighter, bodies pressing against each other. The sweet taste of tea hadn’t faded in yet.

John eventually felt the laminate counter top against his back, and they shared a tender look as the kiss was broken. Brian briefly stroked his cheek a bit more, then gently brushed his long hair aside, and John closed his eyes in appreciation as a kiss was pressed right below his ear, the first one a series going down the length of his neck, until his friend’s – his boyfriend! – lips were on the soft skin of his collarbone.

He opened his eyes again, and fought to keep them open after Brian started to nip the spot; he had noticed an object on the table. Was that-

A low moan escaped his lips. Yes, Brian had brought Vaseline. And a mug he’d never seen, but it didn’t deserve his attention. The hand previously on his cheek now resting on chest, circling a nipple through the thin material of his pyjamas deserved his attention. His own cock deserved some attention too.

One of his hands stayed on Brian’s waist, and the other moved towards his crotch. Feeling his own fingers on his arousal brought him some relief and a sigh of satisfaction, but then he pressed it against Brian’s cock and gasped as the electrifying contact sent a thrill of pleasure through his entire body. Brian’s sharper breath indicated the gesture didn’t leave him indifferent either, and he started to – finally, more friction! – rub himself against him.

“Brian- _fuck_ -” His hand clenched his side as his boyfriend’s hand was now under his pyjama top, continuing to circle his nipple. “Brian-”

“Deaky?” He whispered, mouth still nipping and kissing his neck.

Not that the heat and the touches weren’t fucking amazing, but it wasn’t _enough_.

John gripped his waist tighter, his other hand still trying to make the most of their crotches in contact. “Please-”

“Please what?”

He blushed deeper. Was he doing it on purpose?! “Please- _ah-_ please fuck me, you-” Another moan cut the rest of his words.

“With- _ah_ \- with pleasure.”

Brian stepped away to grab the Vaseline, and the loss of his warmth, the pleasant pressure of his body was already unbearable. He opened the bottle, and stopped moving for a second, his look darting back to John, panting and red. A ravishing smile grew on his face as he spread the contents in his hand, and John bite the inside of his lip, eyes glued to his fingers, long and elegant and now coated in the substance. And most importantly, not inside him yet.

He gripped the counter top behind him, legs spreading a bit more on their own. “Brian…”

Apparently he enjoyed seeing him suffer, because instead of rushing to his side, he simply had a laugh. “I wish you could see yourself right now.”

There was no mockery in his words, only playfulness and it annoyed John as much as it turned him on. “’Wish you’d stop teasing.”

This time, his boyfriend came back to him, and pulled down his pyjamas bottom in a swift movement. He shivered at the contact of the cold air on his skin, and Brian placed a warm hand on his naked hip before pressing himself against him again, causing him to gasp. But _of course_ he stayed desperately still, when John only wanted more friction, more heat, more _everything_.

“I like teasing you.” He whispered, eyes sparkling with desire, his smile and tone devilish.

Out of patience, John rocked his hips forwards, the pleasurable rubbing of their crotches eliciting a mutual moan.

“ _Brian_.”

He kept that particular sparkle in his eyes, but his smile turned a bit softer. “All right, all right. Could you turn around? I think it’ll be easier to prepare you.”

 _Anything_. “I think you just want to look at my arse.” Despite the remark, John did as he was asked, and leant slightly so he could cross his arms on the counter top.

“Well, you _do_ have a pretty arse, it’d be a crime not to admire it.”

John closed in his eyes in appreciation as Brian slowly stroked one buttock with his left hand, before brushing some of his hair aside to place a gentle kiss at the back of his neck, tingling his skin. Anticipation had made his body twice more sensitive to any contact, and he shuddered as slick fingertips suddenly ghosted over his hole. He let out a soft moan as his boyfriend then slowly drew circles with his thumb around the sensitive area.

“Tell me if I hurt you.”

“Okay.” John answered in a breath, his heartbeat going crazy.

Brian’s left hand moved to his hip to hold him in place, but also reassure him. A finger slowly slid inside him, making him gasp and tense his body for a second. But it didn’t hurt; the sensation was on the contrary very pleasant, especially when Brian twisted and crooked his index, making him moan louder as he arched his back.

Quickly enough, a second finger joined the first, causing a harsher breath. The slight burning made way for pleasure, which grew even more when slow scissoring motions started, and John rubbed himself against the cupboard to give his cock a bit of relief, while mumbling semblances of words and curses between two languish sighs.

“I have a second hand, you know.” Brian purred between two breaths.

A strangled noise escaped John’s lips as long fingers curled around his cock, then passed from the top down, the thumb occasionally brushing against the tip in a swift, maddening contact.

“ _Fuck_ \- _ah-_ d-don’t stop-”

“”Wasn’t in my plans.”

John received another kiss at the back of his neck, then drew in a sharp breath when he felt a third finger inside him; not only Brian continued his skilled movements along the length of his cock, he also started to rock against his hip, and the fact he’d taken off his own pyjamas bottom made the sweet pressure, the prickling sensation spreading through his skin even greater.

He jolted and let out a cry as a fingertip grazed his prostate, his nails digging the palms of his fists. “ _Brian_ -”

“Deaky?” He whispered, voice a bit hoarse and strained, but very soft at the same time.

It was as if John’s mind was shrouded in a sweet fog. The warmth their bodies shared, the sparks caused by the friction of their skins, the fingers feeling just so _right_ whether around his cock or inside him, all felt too much, and yet not enough. No, _really_ not enough.

He opened his eyes again, and turned his head towards his boyfriend. “Please-”

Brian responded with a soft smile before briefly kissing him, and John sighed at the feeling of emptiness after he withdrew his fingers. Time then seemed to pass very slowly, and yet he couldn’t have waited more than a small number of seconds before a warm, soothing hand was back on his hip.

“Turn around.” The words were whispered, soft yet making him shiver in the best possible way.

And the desire mixed with an undeniable fondness in his boyfriend’s eyes set his heart ablaze as much as his body.

He pulled himself on the counter top, and steadied his hands on the edge as he wriggled and tried to find the best position. Brian laid a hand on the inside of his thigh, his look fixed in his. Cheeks burning, John slowly leant backwards, until he felt it was enough for him to reach, and Brian pressed himself against the counter top, right between his legs. The contact their cocks resting against each other was sending wonderful sparks of pleasure, enhanced by the slippery texture of the Vaseline.

John gripped the edge tighter as he moved his legs apart a bit more. Long fingers curled around his right hand. Brian held the side of his thigh, and leant backwards, before positioning himself until the head of his cock was brushing against his hole.

“C’mon.” He urged, impatient and pleading, his heart beating like crazy.

Brian smiled at him, and gripped his hip tight as he slowly pushed forwards. John gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, feeling only the burn of the stretching at first. Inch by inch, the burn grew, yet became more tolerable, eventually fading away until all that was left when they were fully pressed together was a scorching, mind-blowing pleasure.

“Are you okay?”

He felt a light caress on his warm cheek. “Okay. Move, p-please.” He asked through shuddery breaths.

Soft, warm lips met his own, and the movements inside him started, small, slow, and yet already making him feel just so _good_. He warped his calves around Brian’s waist, heels digging into his back as moans escaped him, louder and higher-pitched with each thrust.

Sounds of skin against skin, languish sighs and mixes of curses and names filled the kitchen. John didn’t think he could last for very long, given the strain in his arms, how quick blood and heat were rushing to his underbelly, and especially given how incredible Brian’s fingers felt around his cock.

His arms shook, the swift, toe-curling motions bringing the first sparks of a strong, dizzying sensation.

“ _Brian_ -”

A passionate, hungry kiss was planted on his lips. The sweet friction and warmth grew more and more intense, until something pulsed and hit deep inside and he screamed, clenching around Brian as heat and pleasure burst all the way to his fingertips. For a moment, time seemed to stop.

He felt himself float, weightless, until a sharp pain at the back of his head brought him back to reality.

“Deaky?!”

Fucking wall cupboards. “’S nothing-” John mumbled while rubbing his skull. “’Hit my head like an idiot.”

Fingers gently cupped his cheek, and he opened his eyes again. Brian was gazing at him, cheeks red as his guitar, positively glowing.

“You scared me for a moment.” He whispered, his bright eyes and smile overflowing with love.

John smiled back, feeling happy and completely boneless. “’S gonna take more than that to kill me.”

He winced as Brian carefully pulled out, but it was as if nothing could affect him. He got off from the counter top, and caught his boyfriend’s arms as he felt wobbly. He looked back at him, a blissful expression on his face, and leant forwards to share a hug and sweet, brief kiss. Warm hands stroked his sides. Everything was perfect.

“…’Think I’d like a shower.” He confessed after their lips parted.

Brian’s smile turned cheeky. “A shower or a _shower_?”

“Well, I’d like a shower, but I wouldn’t be against a _shower_.” He honestly didn’t care. He just wanted Brian.

Besides, the only way to know what he really wanted now was to go the bathroom. The one thing certain was that he’d have to take off the top.

**-***-**

Freddie had several questions.

Actually, he didn’t want to know what had happened in the kitchen. Although the pyjamas bottoms lying on the ground, and the _stains_ near the counter top gave him pretty explicit answers anyway.

What still puzzled him was the half full mug on the table, more than the bottle of Vaseline lying next to it.

He had never seen this mug. And after approaching the table, taking it in hand and smelling the tea inside, he realised he had no idea what kind of tea it was either. The sweet scent reminded him of red fruit tea, with spices and citrus fruits. He was certain there was cinnamon in it.

It was still pretty warm. He wondered for a moment if John or Brian had put anything _particular_ in it, but curiosity got the better of him, and he took a sip.

Whatever the flavour was, it was delicious.

“Hey Fred-”

He turned around to face Roger, who wasn’t looking at him, his eyes glued to the mess their bandmates left behind them, a grimace on his face.

His very beautiful face. That no grimace could make less appealing.

Freddie suddenly felt he had a lot of sweet things to confess.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :) Don't hesitate to leave kudos and a comment, they're always appreciated.


End file.
